Nameless Savior
by T. Sparks
Summary: Talvez o maior objetivo de Sasuke na vida não fosse matar o seu irmão. Talvez o que Sasuke procurava era um nome e uma cara. A identidade de quem o salvou. Kakashi x Sasuke


**Então... Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 _\- Estão todos mortos, não sobrou um!_

 _\- Quem terá sido?_

 _\- Despachem-se, o incêndio está a alastrar!_

 _No meio dos gritos, ninguém ouvia o meu choro abafado. O choro abafado de uma criança que tinha encontrado a família morta em casa. Tios, tias, amigos… até o pai e a mãe. E o incêndio… Oh, o incêndio. Não dei por ele ter começado. Fiquei em choque. Quando ouvi os primeiros passos, já não pude pedir ajuda. O quarto estava cheio de fumo e eu perdi os sentidos. Ou assim pareceu. O meu corpo estava mole, não me obedecia. A voz não saía. Mas eu ainda tremia e as lágrimas caíam. Os meus soluços não haviam parado._

 _"_ _Estou aqui!" – era o que eu queria gritar. O meu coração apertou no peito. Eu ia morrer ali, ao lado do meu pai e da minha mãe. Apertei mais os meus olhos, aceitando o meu destino. "Até já, pai, mãe…"_

 _\- Capitão! Senpai, não! Vai ficar cercado!_

 _\- Vão embora! É uma ordem!_

 _\- H-Hai!_

 _Ouvi vários passos a afastarem-se. Por fim, só ouvia o crepitar do fogo a consumir a casa. Mas não demorou muito tempo até ouvir o barulho de madeira a cair. E passos._

 _\- Hey!_

 _Alguém estava ali, ao pé de mim! Alguém viera salvar-me!_

 _\- Shimatta…_

 _\- Hm… - gemi e tentei abrir os olhos, mas havia muito fumo. Senti um pano na cara. Respirar tornou-se possível._

 _\- Calma…_

 _Quem quer que fosse, pegou-me ao colo e saiu dali comigo. Mesmo a tempo. Tínhamos chegado cá fora e eu ouvi a casa ceder. Tirou-me o pano da cara, mas não parou. Corria comigo nos braços, cada vez mais depressa. Eu enchi o peito de ar. Que alívio. Olhei o estranho. Tinha uma máscara. Eu reconhecia aquilo. Tinha a tatuagem no braço. A máscara era a de um cão. Ele era um ANBU._

 _\- Senpai!_

 _Olhei na direção das vozes e vi outros tantos ninjas, todos ANBU. Cada um com a sua máscara. Tossi um pouco. Ele parou e pareceu olhar todos ali._

 _\- Izamu, toma. – disse ele, estendendo os braços na direção de um outro ninja. Esse pegou-me. – Leva-o ao hospital, eu vou fazer o relatório. Quanto aos outros, estão dispensados. Dispersem!_

* * *

\- Ah!

Sentei-me na cama num ápice. Acabara de despertar. Estava todo molhado. Cara, cabelo, roupa… Levei uma mão à cara e suspirei. Sentia o meu coração bater violentamente no peito. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e procurei acalmar-me. O meu quarto encontrava-se iluminado pela lua. Olhei o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. Marcava quatro e vinte sete.

\- Outra vez este sonho… Puta merda… - barafustei, afastando bruscamente o lençol. Levantei-me e fui até à cozinha beber água.

Era quase sempre assim. Há quatro anos que era assim. Desde o massacre do meu clã que eu tinha este sonho. Quer dizer, é mais um replay de acontecimentos do que um sonho. Ridículo, não? Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, jurei vingar-me do meu irmão pelo que ele fez. Mas aqui estou eu, a ter sonhos destes. E ainda acordo suado e assustado. Porque aquilo é real demais. É agoniante demais. E eu nunca lhe pude agradecer. A quem me salvou. Não pude antes, não posso agora e não vou poder nunca. Não consegui saber nada dele na altura, agora é impossível e sempre vai ser.

"Gostava de saber… quem não desistiu de mim…" – pensei, olhando a lua através da janela. Deitei-me na cama e olhei o teto. – "Ele não desistiu de mim quando eu mesmo já tinha desistido…"

Abanei a cabeça, tentando afastar aquele pensamento. Já não tinha muito tempo para dormir e no dia seguinte partiria em missão. Deitei-me de lado e fechei os olhos, caindo no sono quase que de imediato.

* * *

Era meio-dia. Ele mandou-nos estar na ponte às nove. Ou seja, havia três horas que eu e os outros dois estávamos ali. À espera dele. Da pessoa que tinha marcado a hora. A pessoa que não tinha a decência de estar no sítio à hora certa. Como sempre. Hatake Kakashi não sabia o que era chegar a horas. E eu já estava farto de ouvir o Naruto.

\- Sakura-chan… Vamos sair depois da missão?

\- Já disse que não, Naruto!

Abanei a cabeça e deixei-me ficar encostado onde estava. Olhei por cima do ombro e vi a água correr, por baixo da ponte. De súbito, vi as plantas na beira do rio agitarem-se. Senti a brisa bater na cara e revoltar o meu cabelo. Olhei para o meu lado direito e ali estava ele.

\- Yo!

Revirei os olhos e não disse nada.

\- Está atrasado! – gritaram os outros dois, apontando-lhe um dedo reprovador. Ele riu e coçou a nuca.

\- Eu sei, desculpem. É que… - começou ele, olhando a mão direita. Depois olhou-nos de novo. - … eu confundi o tubo da supercola com o do lubrificante. Foi complicado.

Acho que me perdi por um segundo ali. O quê? Ele disse mesmo aquilo? Fiquei a olhá-lo. Não sabia nem que expressão fazer. Estava chocado demais para me expressar. Já Sakura deu um pulo para trás e apontou-lhe de novo o dedo. Ela sim expressou bem o choque. E o Naruto… Bem, o Naruto reagiu como seria esperado. Olhou para mim e para a Sakura e, finalmente, para Kakashi.

\- Lubrificante? – perguntou ele, com aquela cara que ele faz quando não percebeu nada do que foi dito. Juro que nesta altura eu ainda tinha esperança que ele não concluísse da forma que eu pensava que ele ia concluir. – O que é isso?

Pronto, fodeu. A minha mão voou até à minha cara. Sakura fez o mesmo e Kakashi ficou a olhá-lo. Sabem, aquele olhar de quem está a julgar a pessoa internamente? Foi esse mesmo. Ele só tem 10% da cara à mostra, mas eu li tudo o que ia na cabeça dele só com a expressão que ele tinha naquele olho.

\- Então? Ninguém me vai responder?

Kakashi olhou para mim e eu para ele. Trocámos olhares e eu não queria acreditar. A sério que ele não sabia o que responder? Abanei a cabeça levemente, como quem reprova. Depois assenti e respondi.

\- É marca de aftershave. Duh.

\- Sim, isso mesmo. – reforçou Kakashi, tirando um pergaminho de uma das bolsas. Aquele truque funcionava sempre. Naruto esqueceu logo alguma pergunta que ainda houvesse acerca do lubrificante.

\- É uma missão, certo? – perguntou, com visível excitação na voz. Nunca mudava.

\- Hai. Rank B.

Naruto não perdeu tempo e atirou-se de braços abertos para cima de Kakashi. Revirei os olhos. Ele ainda era tão infantil. Não sei como podia ser um ninja decente assim.

\- E então? O que é que temos que fazer? – perguntei, ansioso pelos detalhes. Quando mais depressa ele dissesse, mais depressa nos íamos embora.

\- Hai. Foi roubado um pergaminho que pertence à vila da Chuva… Nós temos que o recuperar antes que seja tarde demais. Ele foi roubado perto da fronteira com o país do Fogo, portanto é para lá que vamos. Daqui a uma hora encontramo-nos no portão. Vão!

Não perdemos tempo e desaparecemos dali.

"Aff, que desculpa parva." - pensei, já em casa, enquanto enfiava uma muda de roupa, comida enlatada e a tenda na mochila. Depois fui verificar as armas. "Shurikens, kunais, fio de aço..."

Terminei de me arranjar e saí. Ao aproximar-me, reparei que a Sakura já tinha chegado. Mas Naruto não. Subi à árvore mais próxima e fiquei à espera ali. Não me ia arriscar a aturar a miúda. Ela era muito irritante. Mais que o Naruto, que entretanto chegara.

\- Já só falta o Kakashi... Qual será a desculpa desta vez? - disse para mim, sorrindo de canto.

\- Nenhuma. Quero evitar perguntas constrangedoras.

Puta merda! Quando é que ele chegou ali? E porquê ali, na minha árvore, e não no portão? Foi ele quem marcou o sítio.

\- Hmpf. Não me diga que agora para além de falhar as horas marcadas por si também falha os lugares. - provoquei-o, arqueado uma sobrancelha. - E se quer evitar perguntas constrangedoras evite temas constrangedores. - dito isto, pulei da árvore e juntei-me aos outros dois.

Kakashi veio logo atrás e não perdemos tempo em ir embora. Pelo caminho, ele ia dando mais detalhes.

\- O pergaminho foi roubado por um grupo de ninjas de uma vila desconhecida e são chuunins, provavelmente. Quando chegarmos, vamos dividir-nos e procurar a área. Marcamos um ponto de encontro e a cada hora e meia vamos lá para trocar informações. Sasuke e Naruto, vocês os dois são um grupo. Se encontrarem ninjas, retiram-se, fui claro? Nada de lutarem sozinhos.

Nós assentimos. Aquilo prometia. Tal como Kakashi referira numa das poucas vezes que abriu a boca, era quase noite quando atingimos cerca de meio caminho. Devíamos chegar durante a tarde ao destino. Montámos um acampamento numa floresta, num sítio abrigado. Combinámos os turnos de vigia enquanto comíamos. Assim que terminei, fui para a minha tenda, tentar dormir. Sim, tentar, porque os mochos faziam barulho e era muito irritante. Felizmente quem ia vigiar primeiro era o Naruto. Isso dava tempo de eu e os outros dois adormecermos em paz. Com ele a dormir ali ao lado seria impossível. Ronca mais que um tractor.

Nem dei por ter adormecido. Senti uma mão no meu ombro. Acordei sobressaltado, de kunai em punho. Kakashi desviou sem problema.

\- Hmpf. - olhei-o de lado e saí da tenda, subindo então a uma árvore. Tudo estava calmo. Os sons da floresta haviam diminuído consideravelmente. Havia uma brisa fresca e luar. Era uma noite bonita. Nada de especial aconteceu durante o tempo que ali ficámos e nem no resto do caminho. Quando finalmente chegámos à fronteira, Kakashi disse:

\- Vamos dispersar agora. Daqui a hora e meia encontramo-nos aqui. - olhou para Naruto e disse, como quem fala para uma criança: - Não entrar em conflito com possíveis inimigos. É para retirar. Entendido?

\- Hai, Kakashi-sensei.

Dito isto, todos nós desaparecemos, deixando para trás uma nuvem de pó. Eu e Naruto embrenhámo-nos na floresta e fomos procurando. Cobrimos muita área durante a primeira hora. E nada. Não havia sinais de ninguém. Provavelmente já nem estavam na zona. Exasperado, parei.

\- Espera, dobe. - eu disse. Ele parou e aproximou-se.

\- Já estás cansado, teme? – disse-me, com um sorriso provocador no rosto.

\- Hmpf. Há algo ali atrás que eu quero ver melhor.

E, sem esperar uma resposta dele, fui voltando. Só parei quando cheguei em frente do que parecia um santuário abandonado. Tinha uma estátua grande no centro. Sorri de canto.

\- Nani, teme? Não é hora para rezar!

Olhei-o ameaçadoramente.

\- Silêncio. - sibilei e apontei o chão junto à estátua. - Foi obviamente arrastada várias vezes. Não é só um estúpido santuário abandonado.

Olhou com atenção e anuiu. Suspirei e continuei.

\- Já temos pouco tempo até à hora combinada. Vai até lá, Naruto, e fala sobre isto. Eu vou ficar aqui a vigiar e à vossa espera.

\- Hai, teme.

\- Leva isto. - abri a mochila e dei-lhe para as mãos a camisola extra que eu trouxera. Sabem como é, não fosse ele esquecer-se do caminho até ali. Com a minha camisola, os ninken de Kakashi poderiam seguir o cheiro até ali.

\- Para quê?

\- Só leva. Não faças perguntas, é perda de tempo. Vai! - dei-lhe um empurrão pouco brusco e ele desapareceu nas árvores. Suspirei de alívio e fui esconder-me numa árvore. Ou pelo menos eu achei que estava escondido. Não demorei a perceber que me enganara. Antes que soubesse quantos eram, tinha perdido os sentidos.


End file.
